


Love Poetry

by Yellowshirtgurl



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cake, Chocolate, Confessions, Engagement, First Love, Fluff, History, Jewellery, Jewelry, Love, Love Confessions, Love Language, M/M, Perfume, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshirtgurl/pseuds/Yellowshirtgurl
Summary: Hello my dearest,I’m finally going back to our home in Brooklyn. This week without you made me realize that I missed a few of your things. I wrote poetry about those and am giving them to you.Yours truly,Prince Henry
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: RWRB Romance Week





	1. Day 1:Perfume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Totallynotawitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/gifts).



> Hi,  
> Thank you Totallynotawitch for sending me the post about the romance week and also thanks for editing for me :)
> 
> Is always such a joy to talk about the boys with you.

Your perfume is something that i’ve tried to describe a thousands times but have yet to get it right;

I thought about all the flowers that I have smelled;

You were the mixture of all of them and something else;

I thought in all scented woods that I know;

And once again you were the mixture of all of those and something more;

I thought of the smell of sandalwood in the old books;

and the fact that you would still smell wonderful even if i was allergic to those scents;

I remembered all perfumes that Bea has;

I snickered in her room and sniffed every single one of the perfumes in the cabinet;

And one more time I didn’t achieve success. it’s was already dinner time and I thought i would be able to find you scent in the kitchen;

Alex for you I hide myself in the kitchen I smelled every single herb (boy was Gram mad);

And once again any herb I smelled, smelled like you. i missed that specific smell you gave off;

then i realized I wasn’t missing your perfume in fact I was missing you;

I remember that before I the plane departure you had hugged me; 

Alex this night I will be hugging that extra shirt you left behind cause it smells like you. I miss you and hope to see you again.

your baby, henry


	2. Day2:Love Language

I was had seeing lovers who had their own language and I didn’t believe that I would have this for me;

Alex you joined my life and showed me once again that i was wrong;

Now I’m reading the old emails we had been pulled from us;

I see the many numbers of lovely nicknames,many life experiences,many quotes from people who inspire us but the thing I see the most is the love language we had developed;

Our emails have been published to the world without our permission;

But anyone can fully understand how much they meant for me;

Oh baby your darned emails make my heart beats strikes;

Alex everything you do always have lots of love;

Thank you for loving me;

Our love language is the most pretty and romantic language in the world;

And without doubts the person who best spoke it is you (i hope i don’t fail that much).

From your dear,  
Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubts,questions or some comment to make plz right I will love to read it.


	3. Day 3:Meet Cute

I still remember how I felt when I saw you for the first time;

The first time was in the Olympic Games in Rio;

That time and place seems to be the perfect one for other couples fall in love but not for us;

That 2016 version of us wasn’t ready to feel the deep conexion we built;

We spent so long without seeing each other;

You should have known how excited I was when Bea told me you were coming;

I kept locked in a box a small change of you bailing the wedding but baby you did even better you come and you become the cherry of the cake;

Oh boy you don’t know how I love that you were on top of me covered in cake (a dream come true);

I was so mad at you that I considered for a few seconds punch you but you were looking so delicious;

The friendship contract left me speechless and restless (I need to know all of your answers a best friend could know);

In my head since the beginning those formal meets were dates;

And I had tons of reasons to see you again and again that made me excited like a kid for the Christmas morning;

I’m happy there is only more four days until I see you again and I’m daydreaming to be in your arms once again.

Yours Truly,  
Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubts,questions or some comment to make plz right I will love to read it.


	4. Day 4:Chocolate

Today’s dinner dessert was chocolates truffles (and i thought of you like i do most of the time);

I remembered the weekend we spent in Switzerland;

I'm sure that was the sweets weekend we ever spent together;

Try all the chocolates with you was another experience;

I remember your face expression you did when you tried the chocolate with rum;

When i cleaned your lips with my finge I realised i knowed a better way to clean it;

Our kiss was better than normal;

I had your flavour and the best food in the world at the same time;

We need to travel there once again;

Now i'm going to the kitchen see if i can take some chocolate for you;

I’m missing our kiss;

All of those the sweetest,the bitter ones,the salty ones, to be true I’m missing all of those.

With all my love,  
Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubts,questions or some comment to make plz right I will love to read it.


	5. Day 5:Jewellery

I was sure multiple times that you were my soulmate;

But Alex one of those moments were when you took your home key necklace and put my signet ring there;

This thing for me meant so much more than I can express;

That hold the meaning of a union of two souls;

The union of lovers that had only one destiny stay together like the fairy tales (don’t you dare to laugh at this just because I’m a prince your peasant);

Alex you made me feel ethereal;

At that moment i was more than sure that you wee the one that i would love to present to the statues at the museum;

All moments I’m with you means something but those two were special;

Baby i don’t think you noticed that when the chain is visible in your neck I had a need to scream to the world;

He loves me so much that he carried a stupid ring that i gave him near his heart;

I’m planning to give you a ring within a few days but i'm not sure that this one will have such a big meaning like this one has.

This accelerated heartbeat is happening because I’m thinking of you,  
From Henry’s Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubts,questions or some comment to make plz write. I will love to read it.


	6. Day 6:Confessions

You know that i had a weird childhood(i also know that you had a weird one too);

I always had problems in showing expressions;

I still have those old problemas about vocalizing love;

Since we start to see each other more frequently with our “dates” i started journaling in a notebook;

In this notebook i had glued photos of us;

I have snippet from our emails;

I had tons of heart drawings(most of those are near some photos of you that i took);

I have notes for you that i had never showed for you;

I had taught more than once to give this to you but I was waiting for the right time and I’m seeing that the right time is coming closure(I still need to buy you one more present);

Alex you made me feel so good that I’m writing love poetry to you (i hope you don’t show that to anyone I need to keep the tough looking,baby);

I had finished writing the love notebook (yes,I’m so in love with you that i gave name to a notebook) and I can see that the love i feel for you is always growing;  
Our love filled a notebook.

From yours Dante,  
To my inspiration muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubts,questions or some comment to make plz write. I will love to read it.


	7. Day 7: Gift

I’m on the plane right now;

I had a few presents to give to you;

I got the chocolates that made me remember you the other day,I bought an especial book of Orestes and Pylades and two others one that i believe you will like those more one of those is the love notebook and the other one is resting at the bottom of my luggage where I know you will not find;

It's a small black box;

Anything physical property will have the symbolic meaning that I want to stay with your forever;

With you I’m the best version of myself;

With you the days are brighter;

Wake up beside you is my favorite thing in the world (Thankfully my sleep routine is messed up with time zones);

The propose ring is a simple black ring for those who look at the outside;

But inside of them its written “history,huh”;

Our love made history for the world;

And the most important is that our love made history for us;

Our love made me believe in a bunch of things;

Alex I love you(I hope you accept the proposal);

I don’t know if I love you is enough to show the dimension of the love that I feel for you.

From your Fiancé,  
Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubts,questions or some comment to make plz write. I will love to read it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any doubts,questions or some comment to make plz write.  
> I will love to read it.


End file.
